A punkyttes life
by Demon-Hinata
Summary: hinata and her band,rock konoha village but what happen when they have to start high school will they fell in love?,with their rival NO WAY!....hinaxOCC,temaxOCC,inoxOCC,tenxOCC
1. start

A punkyttes life……

Hello my reders as you all know hyuuga hinata is having a punkytiers life follow by her band."the bloody kunoichis"that is temari(electricalguitar),ino(electrical guitar) and tenten(drums).as she lead the singer.hinata is not having the sweet delicate voice…no….instead she will have avril lavignes(my fave singer) voice because I say so okay while singing her hinata sings on some chapter her songs..hope you like it

* * *

As the consert was full of fans shouting,jumping for joy and exaiment because finally the WORLDS greates female band,"the bloody kunoichi has arrive to rock tokyo,konoha village.. 

"hinata-chan is time"said temari as hinata nodded she tocked deep breath and relax closing her eyes intul the courtains open and hear all the crowed screams with happiness.

"hello konoha village!!!"she shouted in the mic as others greet back."we are here to play our song the first one is named."nobodys home"hinata said as temari start to play her guitar follow by tenten and hinata stared to sing the first sentence……

"_**I couldnt tell you why she felt that way,**_

_**she felt it everyday.**_

_**And I couldnt help her,**_

_**I just watched her made the same mistakes again"**_

Soon the crowed became a little quite some singing along and others lighing some liters and swinging it right to left slowly…

"_**whats wrong,whats wrong now?**_

_**Too many,too many problems.**_

_**Dont know where she belongs,where she belongs….**_

Soon tenten begun to drum a little hard followed by ino with the electrical guitar…and hinata sing a little loud.

"_**she wants to go home,but nobodys home.**_

_**Its where she lies,broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go,no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside."**_

Then again the music became slow again with temari…

"_**open your eyes and look aoutside,find out reasons why.**_

_**Youve been rejected,and now you cant find what you left behine.**_

_**Be strong,be strong now.**_

_**Too many,too many problems.**_

_**Dont know where she belongs,where she belongs…..**_

The music became loud again with ino and tenten at the sametime.as hinata knees in the floor and countinudes…

"_**she wants to go home.but nobodys home.**_

_**Its where she lies,broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go,no place to go to dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside.**_

Then the fans shouted a little more,as the band continue. making their crowd happy and joyus.and hinata stands

"_**her feelings she hides.**_

_**Her dream she cant find.**_

_**Shes losing her mind.**_

_**Shes fallen behind.**_

_**She cant find her place.**_

_**Shes losing her faith.**_

_**Shes fallen from grace.**_

_**Shes all over the place.**_

_**Yeah,oh**_

Tenten begun to drum more harder as ino as well.and hinata shouts more louder

"_**she wants to go home,but nobodys home.**_

_**Its where she lies,broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go,no place to go to dry her eyes**_

_**Broken inside…**_

_**Shes lost inside,lost inside…oh oh yeah**_

_**Shes lost inside,lost inside…oh oh yeah.**_

As hinata ended the song and tenten finish to drum.leaving ino to vibrate the last keys of the elecrict guitar lating it to fade away the fans and crowd whistle,scream,clap and cry (hey I have seen that before on a conser)as loud as they can…3 hours has past and the band where useless to play no more of their other songs intul the next…signing some autograph and entering the limo all of them sigh in relief.

"wow,never though we where THAT special"said ino as the other nodded in greetment.

"I just want to go to my bed and sleep long hours"yawn a tired tenten."well,on Monday we really need to get prepair"said the singer hinata."huh,why today is Sunday soo..?"said a confused temari."soo our director said we gonna have to start high school.."hinata said silence came into"the bloody kunoichi",that is intul tenten broke it."WHAT!? WHY I DONT WANT TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL!!"said a whining tenten."he said if we dont start high school our reputation is ruin"explain hina,as the other sigh."well,if we dont want that to happen then lets do it."said temari as they give hi five in the air…..

* * *

chapter one finished….next chapter is where the girl start their first day and what is this new enemis and fanboys and their new crush?could it be that day be anyworse?find out soon on."new enemis,crush,and fanboys"please review it does not matter if you dont like it you could tell me by reviewing..thanks 


	2. fanboys,enemis,rival

A punkyttes life…..

" enemis,crush,fanboys"

chapter 2 is here YAY!!!!.and guest what the girls will find their crush/rival in konoha high!!!but they dont know they TOO have a crush on them but does not show it…theres only one problem..THEY ALREDY HAVE GIRLFFRIENDS!!.find out who are the long time crush of our favorite band…

* * *

It was already Monday..7:00Am wish means it was time for the "bloody kunoichi"to wake up and start to get ready for their first day on konoha high…. 

(hinata p.o.v)

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP...

I woke up by the noise of my purple alarm clock I looked to see what time it was, and as I expected it was already 7 wish means it time for me and my best friends to wake up…suddenly

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS"it was temari I bet she was screaming at tenten since she is almost the laziest from our band…and my thoughts where right."OKAY,OKAY GEZZ"

soon I herd a banging on my door as I climed off my bed and open it."ohh,you are awake alredy hinata-chan"ino said as I nodded I examinate her for my surprise she has already dress fully up."hina-chan you better hurry up or we will be late.and we dont want that in our first day"said temari who poped out of nowhere."okay,okay just let me take a bath and change "I answer and closed my door.

soon I went and take a hot shower 10 mins has past and I already came out of my bathroom,

and started to put clothes.i wore a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt and color red letters saying."the bloody kunoichi"I had white and black shoe with my nails painted in purple and a black neklace attach to my neck hanging a red heart.i had my butt length dark bluish hair loose with bright purple highlight .when I finished and went down they where already in the car only waiting for me.

(end of p.o.v)

soon hinata was inside of the silver jaguar car,it was silent in the whole trip hinata decided to turn on her I-pod and put the song."black parade"by my chemical romance as the song started to play they where already in the high school gates."we are HERE!!!"scream a hyper yamanaka ."could you low your voice a little im trying to SLEEP here"shouted tenten as temari trowed her some icy water."WTF WAS THAT FOR!?"scream tenten."it time for you to stop being a lazyass and come"snap temari

As tenten came out of the car mumbles of"how I hate this sabaku girl".the band where in front of the gate admireing of how big it was.

they open one of the doors and where shocked.never in their life has they seen a school so big."wow"whisper hinata."it 10x bigger than our house"said tenten the girl start walking in but every step they tocked the girls where admire by boys,whisper where heard some norrowing and washing them intul

."OH MY GOD ITS"THE BLOODY KUNOICHI"AND THEY ARE IN OUR SCHOOL!!"scream a fanboy

as others went running to them with pen and notebook for them to sigh."uh-oh time to RUN"scream temari they went as fast as they can with wildbeast on their back following.soon they lost theyre fans."who….though…they could…notice so….fast"said a suffocated hinata as the other nod."well now that we are free lets-"tenten was cut off by a chunkle "well if it isnt our long time rivals"said a dark figure.

"whos there"said ino.

"oh dont you remember me,ino"said another voice.

"hn,"metal torture" long time no see"said hinata

as her band wided in surprise."correct,hinata"said the 1st voice."do you want a remach,uchiha…_sasuke_"reply hinata.as four figures came out showing their face.sasuke,shikamaru,naruto and neji."actually no but we want to know what are you guys doing here?"said neji."ohhh,cousin neji thats how you say hello to your little.._cousin_"said a smirking hinata by his reaction of twitching eye.

"we are here because we where obligated"responded temari."if you guys are going to this school for the next 3 years you gonna have to be under our rules got that"said sasuke with a smirk."don't you mean the other way _around_"said hinata with a smile of evil."nuh-huh"responded sasuke bringing his face to hinata,as a vain poped out from hinata's crane.

"uh-huh"she responded

"nuh-uh"he replay again

"uh-huh"

"nuh-huh"

these discotion became more dangerouse by their demonic oral coming from them..intul…

"SASUKE-KUUUN"scream a girl coming to their direction follow by tree more

."NARUTO-KUUUN"scream the second one.

"SHIKAMARU-KUNNN"shouted another thrith one.

"NEJI-KUUUNN"sream the last one.

there stood 4 girls hugging the man they called as they grunt in annoy."who the HELL are you?"scream a pink haired girl at hinata face."none of your business pink-haired SLUT!!"scream hinata.

this made sakura mad as hinata and her band laugh and the guys smirk."hey don't talk to the girlfriend of the greatest band the."metal torture"said mikkimo naruto girlfriend."shut-up lesbian"said ino backing hinata up

."don't tell her a lesbian you ho"said kuky girlfriend of shikamaru.

"the only whore here is you!!"scream temari at kuky.

"do you want to fight…_blondy_"said kimoko girlfriend of neji.

"well bring…it.on…bitch"said tenten

punk and girly girls,where facing each othe with deathly glare..before they started fight…. the school bell rang.."lucky the school bell rang..but next time we will kick your punky ass out of here"said sakura in hinata's face

"you don't even know with who you are messing with pinky"said hinata as she snap back."lets go hina-chan we dont have to be with this…loser"said temari as hinata glare at her rival and enemis…soon they were inside the school.

"wow it looks bigger than outside,righ tenten-chan"ask ino

."you got that right ino-chan"she responded.

"there is no time to waste lets go to the principal office befo-"temari was cut of by a tremble under the floor

."to late…RUN!!!!"scream hinata as she went ahead.

."h-hey wait for me I want to live!!"scream tenten as she went behine hinata follow by ino and temari

."OMG..TEMARI MERRY ME!!!"scream a fanboy..temari looked back and said"in your dreams loser"she shouted.when she look ahed there was no sign of her band.."h-hey where d-"again she was cut off by a pull on her arm and was trow in a janitors closet.

"what the hell!!"she said

."shhhh,be quite or they might fine us"said ino

.after the."wildbeast"past their way.all of them sigh in relief "well we lost them,now let hurry up and go to the principals office"said tenten,hinata open the door quietly and peek looking back and forth ."alright its clear"whisper hinata

she open the janitors door wider..soon they head to the office."guess this is it"said temari.she open the door to see a woman on a desk and tipping on the computer not even notieing there was visitors intul."umm excusme…but could we see the principle".the secretary stoped tipping and looked at the girls."oh you guys must be the new student..hi my name is shizune"said the woman as the other nods

."you could enter while she is still on her break"she reply again standing up from her desk and opening the door for the girls to enter.

"excusme,principle tsundade the new students are here"she said

"okay you could go now shinzune"said the woman as she swirl around to show her face."welcome."bloody kunoichi,my name is tsundade and im glad you guys are here to get your scheldue for today"said the woman with a smile.

"glad to meet you,im hinata hyuuga this is tenten,sabaku temari,and ino yamanaka"reply hinata.as the girls say hello."hello to you to,here are the sheets from now on I wish you luck if anything happens dont bother to tell me"said the principal with a smile on her face as the band pick their proper sheet and left the office…

* * *

Okay this is the second chapter….hope you like it oh and dont forget to read and REVIEW!!!!!!!……please it does not matter if you dont like it…you could tell me by reviewing…..THANKS!!.p.s they are STILL on the ninja world.and the akatsuki exist 


	3. classmates and rival

CHAPTER 3:CLASSMATES…_RIVAL!!!_

Oh my GOD chapter 3 is here WOOT,WOOT!!!!well anyways most of the story is about hinata and lets get this on!!!!!I do not I reapet do NOT own naruto,,,,story well of COURES!!

A punkytier's life……

* * *

(hinatas p.o.v) 

here I was walking toward my first period.._math…._ugh how I hate it…my friends are lucky they have art,music,history my favorite subject first PERIOD!!!….sigh I feel soo alone…in a class…with fans….will this get any worse!!!!.."room 324…….ah here it is.."I said as I open the door I guess I was late since it looks I interuped..i felt fanboys drooling and with heart shape eyes looking at me..

"and you must be…"a voice told me at I looked to the direction and it was a freaky teacher with a mask showing half face and a book in his hand wish I was discust with a."come,come paradiase blah,blah you know what I mean"…

"I am hinata hyuuga the new student in konoha ninja high"I answer as he looked at me weirdle…it freaked me out..

"hmmm,I see have I seen you before…"he was trail off by a screaming voice.."OMFG!!!.h-hinata the famouse and hottest singer of the bloody kunoichi is in our class!!.somebody pintch me for I could wake up"said a fan boy as I went to him since he sits on front and pintch him….hard.

"OW,OW,OW…it hurts"he said as he looked at me and blush…I mean blush like he was going to explote any minute…"its,its…"like I say stupid fans always fainting..i really getting sick of this..

"I see you are the singer…no wonder I have seen you before..hi im mr.hatake kakashi the teacher of math"the man with a mask answer.."and you will sit with…"he saw boys….. and girls saying oh,oh here here there is a emty desk and o my god I cant belive the famouse punk star is here..ahhhh.you know what im talking about…

"ah there next to sasuke…uchiha"he said I went blank he my old time rival is in the same room and,and I got to sit next to him…god is destiny playing with ,me?we looked at each other intul…

"YOU!!!!,I CANT BELIEVE WE ARE SITTING TOGETHER!!!"we yell at the same time pointing each other as the class looked forward and back,

"mr.kakashi may I please sit somewhere else…PLEASE I beg you…please have MERSIE!!!!"I said in my knees.."let me think….nope now go and sit down so we could start class…again"

he said tears flow down my face as I walked toward my."hunted by a uchiha"desk I sit and sigh."what are you scare of me…._hyuuga?"_he said smiking as I look at him.."nope…im afraid I migh get…the uchiha deses that my family have talked about."I said with a smile on my face as a vain popped from his."o so handsome…_not"_ face…

"okay people let begin you will have to partner with your neighbor sitting next or besides you and work on the problem..323…wish is paterns"mr.kakashi said..be partner with my rival..i frowned as I look at him where he seems…..calm.

"well get started"said the teacher opening his discusting book and started reading.. now you understand...WHY….i hate math."uchiha…arent you going to do something or start working?"I question still he did not gave me an answer as I sigh.

"why bother hyuuga…the alarm is about to ring at the time we start"he said…."**_yeah!!!!thanks god not only math will end soon but I will not be sitting or be a partner of the uchiha,_**I shouted in my head as glitter was in my eyes…of course it turned into a frown."**_that is intul tomorrow_**"I said.

(end of p.o.v)

the student where picking up their stuff and hurrying of the door,hinata was going out intul she was stoped by a grip in her arm she looked at that person and frownded.."what do you want…._uchiha"_hinata said as he looked at her..sasuke inches more,more and more toward her face and she could feel his breath..touching his noise with hers.."I challege you…hyuuga"he whisper.as hinata smirk

"when,where,at what time..uchiha"she said he loosed his grip on her and smirk too."thirth period,the gym,at 10:30"he said they glare at each other and went out from the door…only to see a crowd of fans waiting for them in the hallway…..

"omg……sasuke-kun marry me please.."said one of uchihas fan girls..

"OMG….hinata the hottes female is in my school and in my heart…please be my girlfriend?"said one of hyuugas fan boys

.both of them shouted."HECK NO!!!"as they stare at each other and at the first time nodded each other."ready..one…two..TREE!!"said sasuke as him and hinata started running.

As well their fans.."well this is my direction byee"they say at the sametime with sasuke taking right and hinata left,,,and the fans that did not see wish direction they went,,ran south…

* * *

Well how did you like it soon hinata will have to fight sasuke and that will be on next chapter i will try to do it longer…..remember….read,,,,,,,,and,,,,,,,REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Art and new friend

Chapter 4:Art and new friend 

Hi people here is chapter 4 hope you like it…I thanks the people who review this story and the other…. enjoy!!!

* * *

Hinata was looking at her sheldue on her hand."Let see first period was math…. now second period is…. ART!!"Hinata jumped up and down finally her favorite hobby was next…She looks for the room of art. But some how she got lost.

"_Damn it!!!"_She though her head._" I was supposed to go right not left. Stupid fandboys, stupi, stupid, STUPID!!"_She said again hitting her head on a near wall when suddenly.

"Umm.are you okay?" Said a male voice tapping on her right shoulder. She suddenly stopped and turned around,"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FAN DON'T HAVE MANERS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS I GOT LOST.UGH!!!"She scream and looked to a terrified teen boy.

She sigh and relaxed."S-sorry about that is that I kind of lost and can't fine the art room"hinata said scrashing her head."Oh it's okay…if you want I could help you and by the way im kiba inuzuka.nice to meet you"kiba said starching his left hand.

"Thank you I am hinata hyuuga nice to meet you to.kiba-san,"she said shaking his hand."Now should we get going hinata-san"he said with a smile on his face it made her blush and nodded.

They walk side by side with a comfortable silence Intel…."BARK, BARK!!"came a scream behine them .he looked back from his shoulder while hinata stoped and looked back..

"Oh look a puppy wonder who is it.its cute though"she said kneeling down and picking the white puppy, standing again.

"its mine"kiba said patting the dog little head."for real he is so cute..what is his name?"she said while rubbing her cheek in his furry cheek…

"his name is akamaru,I bring him to school everyday a-"he was cut of by hinata who was giggle because akamaru was liking her.kiba smile and say."come on or you will be late for art class"..

she gasp and taked his hand.."then come on we dont have much time"she said running with him."h-hold on its right there"he said pointing the door that they pass….hinata stoped in her track and went back wards."oh thank you very much kiba-san"she said while smiling…

"You welcome hinata-chan, but could you…"he said.making hinata counfuse intul she look at what he was and quickly let his hand free…both hinata and kiba blush and look somewhere else.

"I guess this is it see you later hinata-chan, oh an if you want stay with akamaru for a while Intel lunch"kiba said while going to his class."Thanks again.kiba-kun"she said waveing.

"I guess is just you and me akamaru lets go in"she said looking down to the white puppy.as he wahg his tail with happiness. She open the door and enter she haste even notice _someone_ that was her enemy was there Intel.

"Well, well, well looks like we are in the same class. White eyes" said sakura while laughing."Hn, look who is talking I never though people could have natural hair. Who knows maybe you came from a circus family"hinata said smirking

Sakura went to her face while akamaru growl she did not gave it attention and wards."Oh yeah well I never know people were born with white eyes all your family does." she said crossing her arm in her.flat._chest_…

"Hey not my fault I got it, it's because I got a powerful bloodline limits who know maybe _more_ powerful than the sharingan"said hinata while walking away from her.but before she get to sit down she turn around and said oh and the name of that bloodline limit is…"as sakura turn around only to become pale "its the byakugan."She finishes leaving a scare sakura there."Y-you g-got v-v-"she was cut of by a chunkle."Yeah I know that is the byakugan I can see your charkas point and seal them with my juuken"said a proud hyuuga.

* * *

Sorry if it was crappy but I promise next chapter is gym…sayonara 


	5. Gym

Chapter 5:Gym 

Sasuke v.s Hinata

Hiii chapter five here…sorry if I update late I have to make sure it was good and understandable for you guys…enjoy

* * *

(Hinata p.o.v) 

The bell rang and my second period finished I was happy akamaru gave me companie.even if he is little akamaru protect me from annoying fan boys.

"_Maybe I should hire him for bodyguard"_ I though and start to giggle. I looked in my sheldue and there was…._ gym_…. I almost forgot of my little spar with the stupid uchiha…

"Hinata-chan"someone scream from behine me. I swirl around and saw kiba waving to me while running."Hey kiba-kun what's up?" I said with a smile.

"Hey what class you got next?" he said, while I headed my sheldue for him to see he started to chuckle and I gave him a question look." what so funny kiba?"I said. He looked at smile.

"I have the same activity next, we could walk together what do you say?" he said giving by sheet back." okay beside I dont even want to go late" I said as he looked at me confused

"What do you mean hinata-chan"he said I looked at him and said." I going to spar with that idiot of sasuke uchiha"I said with venom on his name." I'll be happy to see you kick his little uchiha ass; hinata-chan"he said smiling at me. Making heat rise to my cheek."T-thank I'll try" I said looking away.

"Well we are there,"he told me."Im gonna go to my locker you go to the girls locker room" he said while leaving,"Hinata-chaaaan!!"I saw someone running to me and I smile big…

(End of p.o.v) 

"Hi ino-chan!!"Scream hinata as her friend stopped and hugged her." come one let's change" she said taking my hand. And they run…hinata couldn't be in her feet's because ino was going to fast. So she was flying in mid air like a sheet of paper with her eyes swirling, and akamaru trying to not fall…poor little guy…

(The locker room) 

"Where there"he guys" scream ino as temari and tenten came from the changing room."Sup, hina-chan,"said tenten as they make their hand shake." guys I have to tell you something" said hinata as her friend nodded

7 min later…

"He challenge you!" said temari, as hinata nodded." I think he does not know with who he is messing with," said tenten."Ohhhh, whos puppy isthat"said ino as she take akamaru from hinata arms.

"A special friend I knew today.hes name is kiba"she said the girls looked at her suspition."I see you got a crush on this guy, ne"said temari in a teasing tone. Making hinata blush."N-no I dont temari-Chan beside I just met him" said hinata poking her fingers together.

"Ah old habit of your's"said tenten as hinata stoped and look embarrass as her band laugh at her." well im going to c-change ino-chan keep akamaru for a while"said hinata. As ino nodded.

10 mins later…

"Well I finish lets go," said hinata, she was wearing a navy short shorts with 2 white stripe on the side. And a shirt without sleeve with V-neck she had her hair in a bun…. her band use the same and went outside…

They soon heard the whistle they lined up only to be freaked out by the man standing in front of them. They had the urge not to laugh."What is this some kind of joke. What is next a stupid name" whisper tenten to hinata.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT.IM GAI SENSEI!!"He shouted there where silence. Intel….

"Pfffff. AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHA"laugh the bloody kunoichi as the fall back wards laughing…."w-what…kind. Of…name is t-that"muread out temari while laughing…it made gai have a vein popped out of his forehead and scream.

"IF YOU GUYS KEEP LAUGHING I'LL MAKE YOU RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!!"Scream gai as they stopped laughing and stood up fast." sorry sir!" they say as he. From mad became happy.

"Alright kids we have spar today," he shouted there where."Oh man"…and."Troublesome"…."hold on" he said as they looked at him.

"It 2 persons that are going to spar. You guys just watch." he said making them now be relief." okay the people that are going to spar is.hinata hyuuga and sasuke uchiha"there where gasp smirk (obiuse from who is it).

The people that where called stepped out an face each other."All right when I say begin you guys start"gai sensei said…"……….GO!!!…"They went in they're fighting stand. There where cheer on the background. And smirks

"Sharingan"whisper sasuke

"Byakugan"whisper hinata

Both of them activated their bloodline limit and sasuke attack first. He throws 4 kunai which hinata make them go slow motion making them go another place…sasuke in a flash was in her face."To slow.hyuuga"he said with a smirk and punch her in the face making her fly. Their where gasp and cheers. (From his annoying _girlfriend)_…"hinata!!!!"Shouted her friends…when then

-_PUFF-_

"W-what! She used _body switching technique.,"_ said sasuke.he stared to look everywhere." come out you coward" he shouted when…

"Okay here I am.uchiha"her froze with sweat on his fore head.hinata was behind him with a smirk…hinata kick sasuke in the back. Only for her to realize it was a clone…she disappear and.

"Thought you could escape from me," said hinata when she was now in front of him…"how did you find me?" he question." easy I got the byakugan.loser"hinata in a flash punch sasuke in the face making him fall from top of the school.

She tacked this advantage and throws 5 niddles to him. Only to be dodge. He make it safe on the grown, while hinata came own from the top.sasuke made several hand sign and said."_Katon housenka,fire element, bolsom spread fire!"_Fire came from his mouth in little fire heeding toward hinata."Hn"she said.hinata take out a medium fan that temari gave her." nice move hinata!!"Shouted temari…

"_Ninpou kamaitachi,sickling wind"_said hinata as she wave the fan and making the fire ball disapier."_Gotcha"_though sasuke, he throw 3 kunai in the smoke the fire ball and the wind created. When…

"AHH!!"Sream hinata falling from the air and hit the ground with 2 kunai in her left and 1 in her right arm."Hn, who's the loser now" said sasuke smirking."damn it"she whisper

"HINATA-CHAN, COME ON YOU COULD DO IT!!!"Scream someone she looked toward the crowd and saw kiba, cheering for her. It made hinata blush while sasuke had jealousy in his eyes.

"REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU BACK THEN" he shouted again," that must be the guy hinata was talking back then" whisper temari to the other two.hinata remember what he said and smile.

Flash back… 

"_Hinata-Chan" someone scream from behind me. I swirl around and saw kiba waving to me while running."Hey kiba-kun what's up?" I said with a smile._

"Hey what class you got next?" he said, while I headed my schedule for him to see he started to chuckle and I gave him a question look." what so funny kiba?"I said. He looked at smile. 

"_I have the same activity next, we could walk together what do you say?" he said giving by sheet back." okay beside I don't even want to go late" I said as he looked at me confused_

"_What do you mean hinata-Chan" he said I looked at him and said." I going to spar with that idiot of sasuke uchiha"I said with venom on his name." I'll be happy to see you kick his little uchiha ass; hinata-Chan an you need to belive in your self trust me ill be cheering for you" he said smiling at me. Making heat rise to my cheek's-"thank I'll try," I said looking away._

_End of flash back_

Hinata nodded and stand up taking all the kunai of, she than made some hand sign coming a green light the put her hand on each injuring and sasuke flinched at this."_Stupid dogbreath"_he though,

Hinata looked at him with a smirk,"im going to have to finish this now!!"He shouted hinata was in the same position with a smirk on her face, he became annoyed and made hand sign."Chidori!!!!"He screams.

The crowd where surprise and looked shock,"oh no" whisper ino with a worry look while hugging akamaru."Dont worry ino-chan, hinata know what she id doing" said tenten putting a hand on her shoulder, while they nod each other and pay attention back to the fight.

Sparks where coming from his right hand he stared to run toward hinata,"_what not even a move_" he thought whirl running." this is it!!!"He scream, sasuke put his right hand forward only to…

"AHH!"He scream while blood came from his mouth soon the chidori disappear."

Hinata had he left arm on his stomach and charka coming from his back."

_what an amazing girl"_ said gai sensei

(A\n"it was like neji did to hinata on the chunnin exam in episode 46 part 2)

He was now in the floor as hinata back away."Such fool, you though I was goanna let you wind"said hinata, he stand up and made his last hand sign."_ this is it_" he thought."_Goukskyuu no jutsu,fire element, gran fireball technique"_ he shouted coming a giant ball from his mouth."_ it looks like he got charka still"_ she thought, the fireball was coming toward her." looks like I win" said sasuke with a smirk.

Hinata was looking everywhere and spotted the pool she force some charka on her feet for she could flout on the water, hinata notice the fireball came after her and said"not jet" she said making hand sign and shouted."_Suiton, suryuudan no jutsuwater element, Dragon missile"_hinata shouted as a giant dragon came behind her and went toward the big fireball, both jutsu hit making a big explosion making the school shake and a lot of smoke covering the yard. Student from inside went to see what happen and saw smoke." I can't see nothing," said temari.

Soon the smoke clear and the student from inside and out looke.sasuke in the other hand looked at where hinata was she was laying on the ground." looks like I w-"he was cut of by a scream."_Juuken,64 palms_"hinata out of nowhere came out sasuke panicked with sweat all over his face, she smirk and made her move.

"2"

"14"

"34"

"53"

"64"

Sasuke went backwards. With more blood coming out he soon was on the ground…. everyone was silence Intel gai interrupted…

"The winner is…. HINATA HYUUGA"soon everyone recovers she started to breath in and out hard."Hinata-chan"said ino hugging hinata."Hey ino-chan"she said with a smile."Hinata that was great" said temari thank you." and how come that clone did not puff" said tenten they looked at the clone,

"Oh that is no orinary,"said hinata as they looked counfused.soon it puff only to reveal."SAKURA!"They scream in usion,"hey not my fault she was to annoying screaming so much so there where no other way to shut her up"she explain with a grin."Hinata, you are something else," said temari as she chuckle." What is for I could shut her mouth?" said hinata with innocent as her friends laugh

Hinata saw her fan boy coming at full speed like a train and said."…. RUN" each girl disappear leaving a confuse crowd of fan looking everywhere…

* * *

There you go chapter 5.sorry im goanna have to update more lately now. Okay tell me how you like it. And about sakura, well I just wanted to mess with her being hit by the fireball. Imagine. (Snicker). Her with roasted pink hair…pfff. AHAHAHAHAHA!!…Anyway review people. (Stared to roll on the floor laughing) 


	6. feelings

Chapter 5:feelings

* * *

Hinata was walking to the nurse office to check her self by the previous fight with the uchiha. She saw the office and entered only to find…sasuke…. his left leg and arm where wrap in bandage and a heart beat machine. (Whatever u calls that)….

"Did I do so much damage's whisper to her self. The nurse soon saw her next to sasuke."Miss what are u doing here?" she ask hinata.she looked back an reply."Im here to check if my injuries are bad" said hinata the nurse told her to come with her only to be stopped by a hand in her wrist. She looks back and was surprise…he woke up.

"You beat me up good.hinata"''she was shocked he even said her name? Instead of hyuuga.was his brain mest up by the explotion…"thats what u get when u mess with Me." she said snatching he arm from his grip. He look at her in the eye for a second and look somewhere else."Look uchiha I need to go" said hinata before she left.hinata looked back and said." hope u feel better, sasuke"his and her eye wided."_What the hell did that came from,"_ she thought and left in a hurry….

"_Hinata if u only knew I…have feelings for u"_he thought and sigh…looking out from the window…

(Hinata p.o.v) 

I walked out from the nurse. She said im fine only some cuts and bruises that will healed quicly.i stared to think.of what happen with me and the uchiha earlier and the words I said…."_whats my problem its like my mouth betraid me and…told him thouse words…he, he does not know how important he is to me but cant show it"_she thought with a sad expression in her face while going to music class…..

* * *

I know what a short chapter huh…well next is music and last period science… 


	7. New Crush

Chapter 7:New crush 

Okay chapter 7 is finally here!!! Hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking long im very busy so. In this one hinata will have…. cant tell read and review!!!!!

* * *

Hinata was walking to the music room when she saw a boy running a direction making her heart skip a beat'_s-why did my heart skipped a beat. No it can't be what I think it is"_ she thought why looking at him stopping face to face with her they taked a moment looking at each other's eyes and stared blushing while he back up a little"im s-sorry" they say at the same time looking at each other again" its okay" they say again while the boy scratches the back of his head"um my name is atemisc nice to meet you uh."He stretches his hand waiting for her to do the same"hinata.hinata hyuuga"she smiled while stretching also her hand and shake he'somg you must be the singer of the bloody kunoichi.nice to meet you" he said smiling with joy while making her blush.

"Umm I gotta go to music class" she said

"Oh me too maybe we could walk together? I mean if you want to" he asks

"Well yeah beside you can show me where is it" she said while walking left"um hinata"he said "come on we can't go late" she replyed"but is in the right the music class is" she just stopped and sweat drop while turning around imberested"uh I knew that" she said while walking past atemisc as he chunckle"sure you did. Miss hyuuga"he said making hinata blush red-lets just go" she said while dragging him by the collariight you drag me and I tell directionshe said smiling as she rolled her eyes."Yeah sure"

* * *

aww to short well sorry..dont worry next chapter will be almost 10 page long...if i can


End file.
